Perfect Momory
by KenColtheart
Summary: Aichi and Misaki falls in love with one another, from Misakis painful past. I do not own cardfight vanguard.


Perfect Memory

Kamui: "Go ASURA KAISER, HELL STAND!"

Aichi: "Damage check…..no trigger. I lose. You're strong as always kamui."

Kamui: "No, brother's also getting stronger, I'm just lucky I draw another grade 3."

Aichi: "Thank you, kamui."

Ding, the door of card capital opened. Revealing a girls with light violet hair.

Misaki: "Hello, I see you two are going at it."

Kamui: "Yes, after all the national is coming up and brother's getting stronger too."

Aichi: "But I'm not there yet, I still need to improve."

Shinn: "How about fighting against misaki?"

Misaki: "I need to look after the shop."

Shinn: "Don't worry about it sub-manager and I can handle it."

Assista-cat: *Glare* "Meow?"

Shinn: "Umm…I mean Manager."

Assista-cat: "Meow"

Aichi: "Please Misaki-san."

Misaki: "Okay, but I won't hold back."

Aichi: "That's what I wanted"

Aichi and Misaki: "STAND UP VANGUARD!"

*Turns Skip*

Misaki: "Go CEO Amaterasu, attack Knight of fray, Alfred."

Aichi: "I can't guard it. No guard!" (as long as she doesn't draw a trigger I'll be fine, right now I have four damage and Misaki-san has five, I just need to guard Oracle guardian, Wiseman with marron and if I draw a heal trigger it'll be my advantage, then I can win my next turn.)

Misaki: "Twin drive, first check…Gemini no trigger; second check…..Rozenge magus, heal trigger, power goes to Oracle guardian, Wiseman, recover 1 damage."

Aichi: "Damage check….Solitary knight, Gancelot, no trigger."

Misaki: "Wiseman attack, his vanguard."

Aichi: "Damage check…..Knight of silence, Gallatin, no trigger. I lose Misaki-san. Misaki-san you're really strong. And the way you fight, it's as if you already know what I'm going to do."

Shinn: "Misaki can easily know any players style and cards just by watching once."

Aichi: "eh…isn't that perfect memory? Amazing, so Misaki-san can memorize a players playing style and cards just by seeing it once, amazing, so amazing. So, Misaki-san uses her perfect memory in her play. Amazing."

Kamui: "geh! No wonder she's so strong, that's so amazing perfect memory I wish I had it.

Misaki: "There's nothing good, about having a perfect memory." (What are they talking about, it brings nothing but sad memory, and I really wish I didn't have it.)

Aichi: "No, it is amazing. Right Kamui?"

Kamui: "Yeah, no joke it is amazing."

Misaki: "ENOUGH! Shin-san, I'm going back to my room for today."

Aichi and Kamui looked at each other, with confuse look on their face.

Shinn: Ah…wait Misaki!

Ding the door of card capital opened and Misaki walk out of the shop.

Aichi: "umm….manager, did we do something wrong?"

Kamui: "Misaki-san's seems really angry."

Shinn: "No, it's just that…hahah."

Aichi: "Please manager, tell us. Misaki-san is our friend, we don't want her to get angry at us. If we did something wrong we want to apologise."

Shinn: "Ok, but promise me you won't tell anyone okay."

Aichi and Kamui looked at each other then back to shin.

Aichi and Kamui: "Yes, we promise."

Shinn: "Thank you."

Aichi: "So, manager what happen to Misaki-san that she would react like that?"

Shinn: "you see…..when Misaki was just a kid, she lost her parents due to accident. She was looking forward to that day too as her parents promise to teach her to play vanguard. However the accident happen it also happen on the day of her birthday, Misaki was really devastated she's always crying. I believe that whenever she plays vanguard she was always reminded of that accident."

Aichi: "That just isn't right, I know it is sad losing your parents at such a young age, I know it hurts. However, Misaki-san shouldn't just be remembering all those sad memories, she also need to look at the times when she's having fun with them."

Shinn: "Aichi-kun."

Kamui: "Brother."

Aichi: "Ah….Sorry, didn't to sound highly."

Shinn: "No, your right Misaki has been averting her own memory of that truth, what you said is true."

Kamui: "That's right brother, I don't know how painful it is to lose a parent, but if you only remember all those sad memories it will hurt you more."

Aichi: "Thank you, I'm also sure that Misaki-sans parents doesn't want her to be sad and she also has us now no matter what were all friends."

Kamui: "Then we just need to make Misaki-san realize it, right brother?"

Aichi: "But how do we do that?"

Shinn: "If we could trigger some of her happy memory with them, somehow."

Aichi: "Hmm…."

Kamui: "Hmm…."

Shinn: "Hmm…"

Aichi: "Manager isn't there any clue, to some of Misaki-sans happy moments?"

Shinn: "Hmm…I remember, my brother talking about how Misaki used to misread the cards name back then, she used to call Dark Cat "black kitty", and they all would laugh."

Aichi: "That's it!"

Kamui: "What is Brother?"

Aichi: "If we can have misaki-san fight someone similar to her back then, this could trigger her memory of her happy times and I know just the right person."

Kamui: "brother, who?"

Aichi: "Emi."

Kamui: "Emi-san?"

Aichi: "Yeah, I was constructing my deck the other day and she was watching me when she spotted my Wingal she cold it "blue doggy", I'm going to go and ask her a favour."

Ding the door of the card capital opened and Aichi run out quickly, heading towards his house.

Kamui: "Brother!"

Shinn: "Aichi-kuns, really pump up doesn't he?"

Kamui: "Yeah."

At Aichi's house.

Aichi: "I'm back!"

Shizuka: "Welcome home, Aichi."

Aichi: "Mom, is Emi back yet?"

Shizuka: "Yes, I believe she's in her room."

Aichi run up towards the second floor.

Shizuka: "Aichi no running, it's dangerous."

Aichi: "I'm sorry."

Knock…Knock…knock…

Aichi: "Emi, can I come in?"

Emi: "Yeah"

Aichi: "Emi, I need to ask you a favour."

Emi: "What is it Aichi?"

Aichi: "I want you to have a card fight against Misaki-san."

Emi: "Why?"

Aichi: "You see….."

Aichi began telling Emi, what happen at Card capital and their plan to bring Misaki to realize that she doesn't just need to remember the sad part of her memory but the happy times too.

Emi: "Okay, I got I'll help you, but are you sure I'm the right person to fight her?"

Aichi: "Yes, thank you for the help Emi." (I can't really tell her that we need her childish instinct for this to work, she might refuse. hahaha) *sweat drop*

Emi: "Then I will go to Card capital tomorrow."

Aichi: "Thank you Emi."

The next day, ding the door to Card capital opened revealing a small figure.

Emi: "Hello!"

Shinn: "Hello, there Emi-chan."

Emi: "Hello manager, assista-cat."

Assista-cat: "Meow"

Ding, the door once again opened revealing a girl with long light violet hair.

Emi: "Hello Misaki-san."

Misaki: "Hello."

Emi: "Misaki-san."

Misaki: "What is it Emi-chan?"

Emi: "Misaki-san, will you have a vanguard fight with me?"

Misaki: "Sorry, but not right now."

Shinn: "Come on Misaki."

Emi: "Please, Misaki-san have a vanguard fight with me."

Misaki: *With a hurtful look on her face* "Ok."

Emi: "Thank you, Misaki-san."

Misaki and Emi: "STAND UP VANGUARD!"

Ding the door opened up again, revealing a boy with blue hair and a kid with a spiky black hair.

Aichi and Kamui: "Hello."

Shinn: "Hello."

Emi: "I ride Goddess of flower Divination, Sakuya. I call Black kitty."

Misaki: "Huh…Black kitty? That's Dark cat, not Black kitty. Huh." (What is this? Why? Why is it coming to me now? Mom and Dad, they were laughing and so I am. Everything, I remember, Vanguard world is vast and will always be fun, Mom and Dad, were always happy playing vanguard. Vanguard in its nature is fun.)

Emi: "Goddess of flower Divination, Sakuya, attack!"

Misaki: "Guard!"

Emi: "Twin Drive, check…..first check, no trigger; second check, no trigger. Turn end"

Misaki: "Death Metal, Attack Sakuya!"

Emi: "No Guard."

Misaki: " Twin drive, first check, no trigger; second check, critical trigger. Power goes to king of sword, critical goes to Death Metal."

Emi: Damage check. First check…no trigger; second check…..no trigger. Too bad. You win Misaki-san."

*Misaki started crying tears rolling down her eyes*

Emi: "Misaki-san?"

Misaki: "How can I forget it, my most cherished memories? Memories that I shouldn't have forget I have forgotten. And that Vanguard is by nature fun."

Aichi: "That's right Misaki-san, you forgot the most important part of your memories."

Misaki: "Aichi."

Aichi: "I know that, it's really painful. However forgetting the times when you're all most happy is for me is more painful and I'm also pretty sure that they didn't wish for you to be sad, they want you to be happy and enjoy."

Misaki: "Aichi."

Kamui: "That's right Misaki-san, there's no one in the world who would wish for anyone's sadness."

Aichi: Were saying that, Misaki-san should always remember not only the sad times but the happy times too. And….

Kamui and Aichi: "Were so sorry Misaki-san for being inconsiderate."

Misaki: *tears in her eyes* "Shinn-san, I don't have the keys for the box with a deck inside which my dad made for me."

Shinn: "Don't worry, I have it right here." *takes out a key with a heart shape holder and passes it to Misaki*

Misaki: "Thank you." *Tears flowing down*

Aichi: "Misaki-san, were also here for you Misaki-san were your friends."

Kamui: "That's right."

Emi: "Hmmm"

Misaki: "Thank you, everyone. By the way? Shinn-san?"*Glare*

Shinn: "W-What is it Misaki?*Sweat drop*


End file.
